1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a painting booth in which the object to be painted, such as an automobile body, is painted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional painting booth, air (air-supply gas) having a uniformly controlled temperature and humidity under the same condition is supplied to the entire painting chamber to maintain the painting quality of the object to be painted. A large quantitiy of air is, however, exhausted without contacting the object directly, resulting in a large quantity of energy wasted in controlling the temperature and humidity of such air.